Whispers of the desert
by Vianka Landin
Summary: Entre las espesas y cambiantes arenas del desierto se entretejían largas historias, historias que eran contadas en las bocas de los nómadas. ¿Cuánto de verdad y de mentira podría haber en esas historias? Nada más cierto que la leyenda del Sol rojo y la Luna azul.
1. Chapter 1

Entre las delicadezas de aquellos cortinajes se escondía algo más que la tímida luz de un sol extenuante, más allá de los pliegues de azul marino que formaban feroces sombras en una simple habitación, había un sentimiento, un recuerdo borroso de una tortuosa infancia y suspiros ahogados que no serían escuchados jamás. Entre los cortinajes azules, había historias que se negaban a ser contadas por los nómadas de aquella tierra, allí había nada más y nada menos que todos los secretos que se negaban a salir a la luz.

La suave brisa de un viento extremadamente caliente llenaba la pequeña habitación de suspiros sin nombre y gritos que no se escuchaban en pleno desierto. La persona que abrió los ojos dentro de aquel lugar se encontró con un techo bajo y paredes de barro. Inspeccionó a su alrededor cuando se incorporó sobre la pequeña cama en la que le colgaban los pies y apretó los dientes al sentir una fuerte punzada en el hombro derecho, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba soñando que mil flechas se clavaban en su hombro? Debía ser una pesadilla causada por la posición en la que dormía.

A pesar de haber despertado de aquella manera tan abrupta, adoptó un aire de grandeza y se puso de pie para salir de aquella habitación tan pobremente adornada y hacer frente a la vida real; después de todo, aquel lugar era sólo su lugar de descanso. Sousuke era uno de aquellos afortunados a los que se les había concedido el derecho de pertenecer a la guardia real. Y aquel día, después de diez años de arduo entrenamiento, sufrimientos inhumanos y pesadillas sin fin, iba a participar en la ceremonia.

Una parte de él se sentía triste por dejar aquella habitación con cortinajes azules, pero la otra sentía las ansias jóvenes de pertenecer rápido a un cuerpo tan importante como lo era la guardia real. Además había otra razón, después de todo, podría presentarse frente a los príncipes como algo más que el hijo bastardo de una simple mujer, podría al fin ser capaz de proteger y luchar por la familia real.

En aquellas tierras áridas, se contaba entre los nómadas, aparecieron los primeros hombres del desierto, hombres fuertes que derrocaban cualquier imperio que tratara de hacerles frente. En menos de siete días, contaban los viajeros, se había construido el gran palacio de _Kanbatsu_, más grande que cualquiera de los había entre los bosques o en medio de las selvas; había sido erigido por los mismos dioses: así habían nacido los hombres de arena, aquellos que codiciaban el agua como uno de los tesoros más preciosos y hacían la guerra a cuantos se les cruzaran.

El reino de Kanbatsu había crecido más allá de las leyendas y los mitos que se formaban alrededor de él, se había mantenido como uno de los reinos más prósperos y poderosos alrededor del mundo, era temido y respetado por todos los gobernantes que se consideraban sabios a sí mismos. Había gozado de una gloriosa historia y estaba completamente seguro de que era el pueblo elegido por los dioses; o eso pensaban los antiguos gobernantes. A pesar de la tremenda sequía que azotaba la región, los cuerpos de sus pobladores estaban construidos para soportar la sed, el hambre y los crueles rayos del sol, así como el indomable frío que hacía que todos los reptiles desaparecieran bajo tierra. Sólo la realeza tenía el placer de poseer una especie de oasis dentro del palacio, o eso decían las lenguas contemporáneas que rondaban por los caminos.

La familia real había siempre gozado de una fama no tan limpia desde principios de su existencia, genocidios, torturas inhumanas y esclavitudes sin piedad les habían hecho adquirir el adjetivo de tiranos. Aterrorizaban a los extranjeros y sin embargo, eran alabados por su pobladores, no solamente por el simple hecho de ser los elegidos de los dioses, sino porque habían logrado establecer la paz dentro de las murallas de la ciudad. Y allí, dentro de una ciudad amurallada, en medio del desierto, brillaban más fuerte, incluso, que el sol de todas las mañanas.

Los nómadas entraban a la ciudad todas las mañanas y salían antes de que se pusiera el sol, era una orden del rey, pero aquella tarde en la que las esposas del rey dieron a luz, se permitió a los extranjeros ser testigos de aquella dicha. Las dos jóvenes damiselas dieron a luz a dos saludables varones casi al mismo tiempo; el rey corría de habitación en habitación para presenciar el nacimiento de su preciosa descendencia. Cuando el sol tiñó los cielos de un rojo escarlata, nacieron los medios hermanos que portarían el sello real en sus espaldas.

Ese mismo día, dos vulgares niños de entre la multitud vieron sus esperanzas vertidas en los pequeños cuerpos indefensos de los príncipes, y sus ojos brillaron ante la proclamación del rey después de que los niños fueran anunciados: uno de ellos había nacido con el fulgor del Sol rojo en los ojos y el otro había nacido bajo la bendición de la Luna azul en sus grandes orbes; los príncipes Rin y Haru habían llegado a colmar de bendiciones a todo el reino de Kanbatsu.

Ese mismo día, el pequeño Sousuke, con tan sólo cinco años de edad, decidió que se haría parte de la guardia real para proteger a los pequeños príncipes, mientras que el curioso hijo de uno de los nómadas que pasaba su primera noche en aquel reino, Makoto, se llenó de algo parecido a la ansia y apretó fuertemente el faldón de su madre cuando se elevó ante todos la Luna azul.

Los herederos del reino habían nacido.

Si, habían pasado diez largos años después de que los príncipes habían nacido y el reino se había visto amenazado por algunos de los reinos del norte, pero el ardiente calor había evitado una desgracia. El rey vivía preocupado día con día de que sus pequeños fueran arrebatados de su lecho y asesinados; la descendencia debía ser protegida a toda costa. Fue por eso que había tenido Sousuke la oportunidad de unirse a la guardia real, y no era para menos, pues a pesar de haber tenido sólo siete años cuando despertó en él la curiosidad de servir al rey, ya era uno de los más aplicados y buenos soldados.

-Hoy es el gran día, eh- una voz familiar sacó al chico mas moreno de sus pensamientos.

Sousuke había salido de casa, se preparaba para asistir a la ceremonia cuando escuchó aquella voz venida desde muy lejos.

-Makoto, ¿no irás a ver la ceremonia?

-Me perderé el verte triunfante arrodillado frente al rey- sonrió amablemente como solía hacerlo y soltó un pequeño suspiro- que desgracia la mía.

Ambos jóvenes rieron. Diez años habían pasado desde aquel día en que sus ojos se había cruzado por primera vez, y aunque sus procedencias eran completamente distintas, el sentimiento que habían sentido en aquel momento había sido el mismo.

Makoto era hijo de comerciantes, nómadas que vagaban por el desierto y acampaban bajo las estrellas. Había viajado con sus padres desde que tenía memoria, inclusive recordaba las historias de su madre diciéndole que había nacido en una larga caminata hacia una ciudad lejana. El tiempo había pasado y su corazón, aunque estaba en libertad, parte de él pertenecía a Kanbatsu, no porque fuera la ciudad mas grande en donde mejor se daba el comercio y podía vender todo lo que encontraba, sino porque aquella Luna azul siempre estaba en sus pensamientos más profundos.

Con el paso de los años su padre había perecido en una tormenta y su madre se había establecido oficialmente en la ciudad, pero él seguía con el oficio de su padre, vagaba días, semanas y meses en busca de los objetos más extraños, todo lo que le hiciera remembranza a aquella preciosa Luna. Y aunque rara vez estaba en la ciudad, Sousuke siempre había sido su único amigo y compañero en noches de tormenta; era la persona que, en contra de las órdenes reales, le dejaba estar en su pequeño cuarto cuando las condiciones climáticas eran adversas. Para pagarle por tan bondadosas acciones, tenía acceso a las más preciosas cosas traídas desde muy lejos: y era ese el origen de aquel cortinaje azul.

-¿Qué harás con la tela azul?- Makoto miró hacia la ventana y se sorprendió de ya no verla colgada en donde solía estar.

-La llevaré conmigo, por supuesto- apuntó hacia el pequeño bolso donde llevaba su equipaje.

-Ahora que vivirás en el palacio- le acompañaba caminando apaciblemente- no nos veremos en mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?

Sousuke se sorprendió al escuchar esto pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón, un simple nómada como él no tendría acceso al palacio tan fácilmente.

-Si logras encontrar algo impresionante que pueda encantar a los príncipes, te dejaré entrar- bromeó.

Los verdes ojos del chico castaño se iluminaron con la esperanza que sólo un gran viaje a futuro puede traer, y allí lo supo también el otro joven, que era el momento de decir un adiós momentáneo.

-Te irás muy lejos, ¿no es así?

Makoto sonrió con la misma calma de siempre. Desde que era un niño había viajado con sus padres pero jamás había salido del gran desierto, seguía los caminos trazados por los otros nómadas y comerciaba con los que encontraba, pero jamás había salido de aquellos trazos que su padre había hecho. Ahora había cumplido la edad suficiente para salir él mismo y trazar sus propios mapas; diez años habían pasado ya y podía sobrevivir en el desierto sin ayuda alguna.

-Encontraré el oasis que descansa bajo la Luna azul.

Sousuke estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ante la sola imagen de la locura juvenil, pero sus intenciones cambiaron al ver a su amigo; hablaba muy en serio.

-¿Saldrás del desierto persiguiendo una leyenda?

-Tu entrarás al palacio persiguiendo otra, ¿no es así?

-El querer ver la joya que cayó del sol no es perseguir una leyenda.

-Pero nadie la ha visto, ¿cómo sabes qué es real?

-Se dice que elige al próximo heredero al trono.

A fin de cuentas ambos perseguían lo mismo: una ilusión convertida en leyenda.

Caminaron a lo largo de una de las murallas, ambos ataviados para lo que vendría adelante. Sousuke preparado para recibir la indumentaria de la guardia real y Makoto preparado para hacer el viaje más largo que haría en su vida entera.

-¿Volverás pronto?- los ojos de Sosuke se fijaron en la puerta de salida de la ciudad, adornada con pequeñas banderas azules y amarillas que se mecían con el ir y venir el viento caliente.

Más allá de la puerta, fuera de las murallas, se extendían las arenas ardientes del desierto que les rodeaba, el sol hacía ondular las visiones lejanas y no podía distinguirse nada más allá de las dunas cambiantes. Ambos amigos se detuvieron un poco ante la puerta y se miraron de frente por última vez en aquel día, era el fin de la infancia, el día en que comenzarían a trazar su propio destino.

-Pasa por el bazar y compra algo a mi madre antes de entrar a tus murallas de oro- Makoto se colocó encima el turbante con bastante habilidad.

Se despidieron con un leve gesto, no se dieron la mano siquiera, con tan sólo verse a los ojos se dijeron todo lo que tenían. Makoto partió aquella mañana, se perdió entre las dunas del gran desierto y Sosuke fue proclamado parte de la guardia real en una ceremonia justo frente al palacio. Ambos vieron, por primera vez en sus vidas, el inicio de un curioso futuro que ya había sido dicho por el destino diez largos años atrás.


	2. Esmeraldas en el desierto

¿Cuántas Lunas se habían visto encima de aquellas interminables dunas? ¿Cuántos Soles habían iluminado los vastos cielos? Tantas estrellas habían dejado sus huellas en la memoria de los viajeros que entraban en la ciudad y Haru simplemente observaba con curiosa agonía las bóvedas celestes. Desde que tenía memoria podía verse a sí mismo, venciendo al sueño, señor de los insomnios, de puntillas en el balcón de la torre más alta, mirando atentamente los cambios en las lejanas dunas, buscando estrellas enterradas en la arena ansiosas por regresar al cielo.

Siempre había sido así, mientras las apacibles sombras del sueño cubrían a todos en el palacio, el pequeño Haru caminaba descalza, tratando de no hacer ruido, casi hipnotizado, por los largos pasillos que contaban historias de dioses lejanos a su comprendimiento, y alcanzaba los balcones, se dejaba seducir por los cortinajes transparentes que acariciaba el viento frío y seco de las noches desérticas y fijaba sus ojos en las lejanías.

¿Qué habrá más allá? Se preguntaba a menudo mirando cómo el viento acarreaba la arena para formar nuevas dunas, montes y caminos que antes no había visto. Contaba estrellas pensando que los viajeros las sabían de memoria e inventaba constelaciones que no se le habían enseñado.

Su padre le llamaba la atención cuando se dejaba vencer por el sueño de día y saltaba sus clases para soñar despierto.

-¡Algún día serás rey!- escuchaba sin prestar mucha anteción.

El rey de las arenas que no podía ni siquiera tocar... y miraba a su perfecto hermano decidido, con los ojos bien abiertos al alba y los sueños en la almohada. ¿Qué le había hecho tan diferente a él? Naturalmente ambos niños sabían que habían sido hijos de diferente madre. Habían sido educados de igual manera e inclusive sus vestimentas eran bastante similares, pero sus personalidades siempre habían sido lo contrario. "Es como si uno hubiese nacido en el día y otro en la noche", escuchaba a menudo decir a las doncellas. Pero su pequeña costumbre de dormir en el día no le había traído muchos problemas hasta el día en que se celebró la ceremonia para designar a la guardia real.

-¡Haru vamos! ¡Nos perderemos de todo!- la aguda voz de su hermano retumbó dentro de su cabeza.

La emoción que emanaba de él no alcanzaba a contagiarle nada, y mientras su hermano bajaba corriendo la escalinata principal para encontrarse cara a cara con los soldados, Haru sintió el llamado de las estrellas que veía en sueños y se dejó caer en uno de los almohadones de los salones para abandonarse al descanso... cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, estaba en la enorme cama de su habitación y el sol se había ocultado ya, nada quedaba de la gloriosa ceremonia, sólo las calles vacías de una ciudad que había estado de fiesta y el recuerdo de lo que fue un día de lo más emblemático.

Supuso que las doncellas le habían encontrado durmiendo en uno de los salones y le llevaron a su habitación. Allí estaba, sentado en la cama, con los ojos puestos en el balcón dispuesto a avanzar hacia las disipadas tinieblas. Sintió una emoción indescriptible cuando se dio cuenta de que la noche estaba más iluminada que de costumbre. Sólo podía significar una cosa: la Luna azul había echo su aparición.

Corrió hacia el balcón y el viento jugó con sus cabellos negros mientras sus ojos se iluminaban ante la magnífica vista de la Luna azul, la que guiaba a los viajeros al oasis encantado, según las leyendas que las doncellas le habían contado. Buscó por todos lados, ¿dónde estaba? En aquella altura podría ser capaz de verlo, al oasis, en medio de las dunas inmóviles... sintió que sus extremidades resbalaban y se echó para atrás en busca de seguridad, su pecho infantil albergaba el miedo a la decepción, ¡tenía que verlo! ¡tenía que ser capaz! y entonces... entre las dunas distinguió una pequeña sombra, la sombra de un hombre que se quedaba quieto, como mirando la Luna, esperando por indicaciones. ¿Sería posible que aquel hombre fuese a arrebatarle el placer de encontrar el oasis nocturno?

-¡Hey!- gritó con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones.

Pero era imposible que su grito se escuchase más allá de las murallas, más allá de las dunas, allá en los ojos de un viajero que se había retrasado un poco en su camino para observar de lejos la celebración de la ciudad.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Viajero de arena!

Su voz fue llevaba por una suave brisa, y las estrellas brillaron con más intensidad, las dunas temblaron y la frialdad cedió un poco al candor del momento: las melodías del desierto que escuchaban los viajeros por las noches cobraran vida en ese instante. El viajero escuchó el llamado y guiado por la luz de la Luna azul miró de nuevo hacia las murallas que había dejado atrás, en lo más alto de la torre, sintió que su mente le jugaba una broma y estaba siendo víctima de las alusinaciones del desierto cuando distinguió el resplandor de dos orbes del mismo azul que la Luna que brillaba con intensidad sobre sus cabezas. El pequeño príncipe sintió que sus palabras eran devueltas por una brisa cálida y dos gemas verdes en el desierto hicieron palpitar su corazón.

Cuando el sol hizo su aparición la siguiente mañana, Haru había despertado y se encontraba tomando el desayuno junto con su hermano.

-No puedo creer que hayas faltado a la ceremonia- Rin parecía muy emocionado, exaltando los atavíos de los soldados y resaltando la amabilidad de los que habían sido destinados a protegerlos- tendremos soldados personales, ¿puedes creer eso? Le dije a papá que...

La plática de Rin hizo un eco nuevamente en la cabeza de Haru, soñaba despierto como siempre y no podía apartar aquellas gemas verdes de su cabeza. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Pensó que quizá podría ser... sin embargo.

-Rin- interrumpió su plática bruscamente- ¿Cómo se llaman las joyas de color verde?

El otro niño se miró fastidiado cuando su excelente descripción del día anterior fue interrumpida pero sintió que su ego era halagado ante tal pregunta.

-Son esmeraldas Haru- añadió sonriendo- pero son muy raras, ni siquiera papá tiene una.

-Yo vi dos...

-¡Mentira! Es imposible.

-... en el desierto, anoche.

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!

Una de las doncellas acudió al comedor cuando escuchó a los dos niños discutir pero se encontró con la misma escena de siempre. Haru, por su naturaleza pacífica y soñadora, se limitaba a escuchar a su hermano y refutarle en voz baja sin llegar a los extremos del otro; después de todo si eran como el día y la noche.

Haru se guardó su secreto para sí mismo esa tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie le creería, y se dispuso a buscar una esmeralda para comprobar que lo que había visto era cierto. Sin embargo, su infantil mente no alcanzaba a comprender que aquella pequeña obsesión que había nacido en él, se convertiría en algo más, que le traería, al mismo tiempo, placer y desgracia.


End file.
